


I Can Help (I Got Two Strong Arms)

by Bella_Monoxide



Series: Cruisin' [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU - No ZA, M/M, One Night Stand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bella_Monoxide/pseuds/Bella_Monoxide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shane is taking a trip to get over a crush; Daryl lends him a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ramblesandshambles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/gifts).



> There it is, the first part of a challenge I got set by the lovely ramblesandshambles!
> 
> Part of her message:  
> "Daryl is working as a bartender in a exclusive resort, or cruise ship where there do like 10 day cruises. His job is working the bar by the swim pool.  
> It could be a retreat or couples retreat or business cruises, he takes his opportunities while he can because he's a slut, because after the ten days or the weekend he's moving onto the next guy."
> 
> She also typed up a list of men Daryl has to hit in this story, and I started with Shane for no particular reason.

Daryl Dixon has been working as a bartender a lot throughout his life. Being the first in his family to ever finish college (not to mention the fact that he was also the first that ever went there, too), going for a degree in automotive, he worked as a mechanic a lot as well, but always went back to the bars in between. He just considered himself lucky to have found not only one, but two occupations he liked doing and was good at as well.

Bartending did not make him too much money though, so he jumped at the chance to work on a cruise ship for a couple of months. He had heard about that opportunity through a friend that knew the permanently employed bartender. Apparently, that guy and one of the temporary helpers were unable to fulfil their duties, and the company was a little desperate. Daryl's credits were good, and since the company did not know anything about his reputation, they hired him on the spot.

The cruise would go on for bouts of ten to fourteen days each, with a couple days in between so that the crew would have a few days off while the ship was being tended to. Daryl was fine with that. The only thing he would really miss was the outdoors. Being an avid hunter, he loved to be outside, surrounded by trees and wildlife.

On the first day of his new job, Daryl stood at the pier, a kit bag at his feet and a backpack slung over his shoulder. His older brother Merle, a hunk of a man with close cropped, greying hair and a steel blue gaze stood next to him, about to see him off.

"Well, Daryleena," he drawled, and was rewarded with a well placed shove of Daryl's elbow into his ribs. "Ouch, damn, baby brother, it ain't my fault that you're queer!" The older Dixon huffed out, and Daryl rolled his eyes. "Don't mean you gotta rub it in every chance you get, Merle. 'Sides, you see me nagging you on and on 'bout your endless stream 'a nameless whores, passing through that trailer 'a yours?" He crossed his arms in front of his broad chest while he looked at Merle with his own pair of hard blue eyes.

Merle sighed. "A'ight, you got me there. Anyhow, have a good trip, make lots of money in tips." Merle told him, while he hugged Daryl roughly. The younger Dixon cringed, already sensing that Merle was not done yet, only to be proven right within the next couple of seconds. "And don't nail 'em all at once, ya hear?" Merle cackled his infamous laugh, punching Daryl's shoulder as if he had just made the best joke ever, not one that was more like one of his standards.

Rolling his eyes, Daryl grabbed his stuff and made to turn around, when Merle stopped him for a moment. "Seriously, Daryl. Have a good time, a'ight? And be safe." Daryl knew he meant it this time, and not just because the brothers did love each other, even though it might not look like it from the outside. But Merle had recently been tested himself, cause one of his women had turned out to be an addict that was beyond the border of still caring for oneself already.

Unfortunately, Merle had found out about that sad fact only afterwards. That experience had shaken both brothers up pretty good, and Daryl nodded his head, hugging his brother this time. He went over to the ship afterwards, checked in and put his stuff away. A short tour of the premises was followed by a meeting with the rest of the staff, rules were being set, and soon the guests of this cruise boarded as well, and they were off.

A few days later, Daryl had gotten into his new routine pretty well. He had already gotten a tan, probably because he swam in the pool a lot, always being watched by the many women lounging around. Somehow those never really registered with Daryl much, even though he had had his share of sex with women as well. It was just that he had found long ago that he liked the hard bodied males way better than to waste his time with the opposite sex any longer.

Consequently, they just fell off his radar. Sure, he served them with the same politeness, but that was his job, nothing more. The other staff had caught on quickly, teasing him a lot about those women who tried to get his attention, often because their partners were either busy or ugly – or, in some cases, both. He just shrugged, and sometimes tried to hook one of his co-workers up instead. That way, he stayed in their good graces, and the teasing at a tolerable level.

On a Friday, Daryl worked the night shift, which got usually very busy once the dinner was over, but was also the shift where tips were the highest. Daryl kept an eye out for a buff guy with black hair and soft, doe-brown eyes that had caught his attention right away. From what he could tell though, the guy went after women, but Daryl could not help it.

Apparently, he had gotten a date tonight, and was currently trying to get in her pants. Daryl was not sure if it worked, but he did like to watch him try nontheless. The bar got very busy for a longer stretch of time and he lost sight on him – that was, until he fell on one of the bar stools, looking defeated, and ordered a drink.

Daryl practically elbowed his co-worker out of the way to serve him, casually asking for his name. "Nice to meet you, Shane. I'm Daryl." He shook the guys hand and looked deep into his eyes just to test the waters. Did I imagine this, or was there a spark of interest in those cute orbs of his, Daryl thought to himself, while pouring a drink for Shane.

Placing it in front of him, he asked if he could help him with anything else at the moment, and he was not disappointed when his fishing for information worked yet again. "Nah man, I'm good." Shane answered, looking fairly miserable.

"I'll just drown my misfortune in alcohol and call it a night then." "No luck tonight, huh?" Daryl asked him, feigning concern. Shane looked up into Daryl's blue eyes. "Nope, but it's not for lack of tryin'. Guess I'm just shit outta luck anyhow. Went on this cruise to get over a crush, but so far, it ain't working too well."

Daryl made a sympathetic sound and nodded at Shane before he went to serve other patrons. But he kept an eye on Shane the whole time he sat at the bar, ready to jump if he needed anything. After he served him his second drink, Daryl looked at him again. "Shane, I will go on a short break in a few. Care to join me?" He asked him, holding his gaze.

Shane nodded, clearly wondering what Daryl was up to, but playing along regardless. Daryl took him to some fairly deserted spot and stood too close on purpose. Leaning over, he spoke into Shane's ear in a suggestive voice. "So who are you trying to get over, Shane?" The guy looked into Daryl's eyes again as if mesmerised, and answered in a trance.

"A co-worker, who also happens to be my friend for years." "Hm," Daryl murmured, while one of his hands grasped the railing very close to where Shane leaned against it, brushing his side in the process. Shane looked away and mumbled under his breath. "'Sides, guy is as straight as a ruler anyway. Gotta wife and kids, for cryin' out loud."

Something in Daryl's brain made a distinct pinging sound, and he went into full stealth mode instantly. Grasping Shane's impressive shoulders, he whispered into his ear. "Shane, I'd like to spend some time with you later, if you're interested. I'm sure I could try and make you forget that friend of yours. What do you say, huh?" He grabbed Shane's chin and turned his face upwards to look into those beautiful brown eyes again.

Shane looked right back and nodded. "Daryl?" "Yeah?" Clearing his throat, Shane continued. "You have stunning eyes, you know that?" Daryl made light of that comment, but even if he did not believe that Shane meant it, he used this opportunity to pull him closer.

He gave Shane his aloft and room number, then said "And this is a taste of what you'll get later." Daryl kissed Shane full on the mouth, and he did not waste time with playing around, but deepened the kiss as soon as he felt Shane respond. His tongue fought Shane's for dominance but won after a few seconds, with the younger man sighing into his mouth.

They felt each other up, both being curious to find if the other felt as good as they thought he would, and they were not disappointed. Both Shane and Daryl started to moan into each other's mouth, and Daryl broke the kiss with a regretful smile.

"If I don't stop now, I'll never get back to work. See you later, then?" He asked Shane as he turned away to go back to work, and the other guy only nodded, still feeling weak from the encounter.

Daryl's shift ended very late, and he had his doubts if Shane would still drop by. He hopped into the shower nontheless, feeling grimey after his shift. As soon as he got out again, dressed in a towel around his hips only, he heard a knock on his door.

After he asked who it was, he opened the door to a blushing Shane, who quickly stepped into his room, looking anywhere but at Daryl."Now, this won't do, would it?" Daryl drawled, grabbed Shane's chin for the second time that night, and made him face Daryl.

Shane looked like a deer caught in the headlights, but did not turn away either. "You did not come here to tell me you changed your mind, huh?" Shane shook his head, and that was all the confirmation Daryl needed.

He stepped just a little closer and tugged at Shane's shirt. "Loose it?" He asked in a low rumble, and Shane instantly complied, wondering briefly what on earth it was about this guy that made him obey like this. He was used to be the dominant part in his sexual encounters.

Daryl watched with hungry eyes as Shane grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and over his head in one smooth motion, which showed off his taut body rather nicely. In an instant, Daryl had both his hands on him, marveling over how good he felt, and pulled him close to continue their kissing.

Shane seemed to like that, since he had one of his hands tangled up in Daryl's hair while the other one touched his impressive upper arm and shoulder. After a while, Shane pulled Daryl even closer to himself, and he felt the older man's erection pressed against his own, which elicited a low, wanton moan from his throat.

Of course that did not go unnoticed, and Daryl used the opportunity to step away from Shane, so he could open the guy's pants and undress him further. "Hang on, need to get my shoes off," Shane whispered hoarsely, and went to do just that.

In a couple of seemingly well practiced moves, Shane got rid of both his shoes and his pants, then went back to Daryl, who pulled him over to his bed. But when Daryl made to lay down, Shane's hands on his hips stopped him. He looked over his shoulder at Shane, waiting for him to explain, but the younger guy just unwrapped Daryl and threw the towel over a chair.

Daryl moaned when he felt Shane's hands on his hard-on, with one hand stroking him slowly from base to tip while the other tended to the head. Daryl had to admit to himself that nobody before Shane had that flip of the wrist down like that, and he stood there, savouring every second of being treated like that.

After a few minutes though, Shane pressed his own cock against Daryl's tight ass to try for more friction, and Daryl gave it to him, rolling his ass against that impressive erection,currently leaking pre-cum all over his lower back.

It took all of Daryl's considerable will power to grab Shane's skilful hands off his length, so he could turn around and face him again. He leaned close to his ear and asked him "I want you, Shane. What do you say?" Shane turned his head a bit so he could look into Daryl's eyes and nodded.

Daryl looked pleased. "I hope you are up to it, cause I usually top. That ok with you?" Shane sat down on the bed, and Daryl went with him, stretching out as he lay down. "Daryl, I have been with guys, but I never got fucked so far."

Feeling like he had hit the jackpot, Daryl beamed at him. "Well, do you wanna try? I promise I will make you feel real good." Shane thought for a moment, looking at Daryl's chisled body, then nodded hesitantly. "You do have lube, right?" He asked, and Daryl nodded, grabbing a bottle from underneath a pillow.

"Sure, and condoms as well. How about we start slow? Come here," Daryl said, tugging on Shane's arms to make him lie down as well, and Shane went willingly. "Mmmmh," Daryl murmured while he got up on his knees to bow down towards Shane's erection, "such a beautiful body."

Touching Shane everywhere, Daryl slowly moved on to his leaking hard-on, wrapped his hand around it while he lowered his mouth onto the head and began to suck slowly. Shane tried to watch since it was such a pretty sight, but had to give in to the overwhelming sensations soon.

His head fell back on the bed as he moaned in pleasure, and Daryl grabbed the bottle to lube up his fingers, while he kept on sucking Shane's cock, as said fingers went between Shane's muscled ass-cheeks.

He massaged the tight pucker cautiously at first, but when Shane began to move his ass to enhance the friction, Daryl slowly slipped a finger inside and moved it back and forth. Shane soon pushed back on it, and Daryl added another digit, widening Shane's back entrance for something more substantial.

Daryl let go of Shane's cock, which caused him to look at the bartender. "Shane, get on your knees in front of me." He told him, and Shane obliged, Daryl's fingers still in his ass. Pulled into a one-armed hug, Shane kissed Daryl back with a passion, while the bartender continued to fuck him with his fingers.

Their erections pushed against each other in the most delicious friction, and both men moaned into each other's mouth, until Daryl pulled his fingers out and went to grab a condom. He tore the wrapper open, rolled the device over his cock and gave it a few harsh strokes for Shane's viewing pleasure.

"Daryl, man, you are so freaking hot..." Shane whispered, his hands all over Daryl's body. Before Daryl knew it, Shane was teasing his nipples with both his fingers and his teeth, pulling low moans out of the bartender and causing his breathing to speed up something fierce.

"Shane," he managed to blurt out, "if you keep that up, I can't gurantee on anything anymore." Making puppy dog eyes at him, Shane pulled off, and Daryl made him lie down on the bed. He grabbed Shane's legs and put them on his massive shoulders, which caused Shane to mutter incoherently under his breath.

Daryl used some more lube on his sheathed cock, lined up and pushed carefully forward into Shane's well prepared hole. He closed his eyes for a moment, while a moan from deep inside of him left his lips as he held on to Shane's sides. When he heard Shane moan as well, he pushed deeper and deeper until his sizable cock was completely embedded.

He moved his arms, placed his hands next to Shane's head and leaned down to kiss him, watching his face for any sign of discomfort – but he found only pleasure and longing. They kissed hungrily, and Shane had his hands on Daryl's arms as soon as he could reach them.

But the new angle did something weird to Shane, and he bucked against Daryl as soon as the bartender started to fuck him in earnest. Daryl would have laughed if he had not been too out of breath for that. Leaning towards Shane's ear, he whispered "That is your prostate, you never touched that before?" And he followed that question up with an extra, well placed push that made Shane trash and moan uncontrollably.

Soon, Daryl was setting a fast pace, heading for his orgasm, when Shane grabbed his arms, holding on for dear life, and cried out Daryl's name as he shot his release between them, pulling Daryl right over the edge. The bartender rode out his own orgasm until he was entirely spent, pulled out and lifted Shane's trembling legs off his shoulders to lie down next to him, panting.

"Man," Shane said after he had caught his breath, "is it always like that, or is that just you?" Daryl laughed and sat up. He shook his head, then went to get the towel to clean them up a bit, throwing the used condom into the trash bin on his way. "No, I don't think it's me, but thanks anyway," he answered, and winked at Shane.

Daryl made Shane leave his cabin after a few more minutes. He had learned a long time ago that it was harder to keep a one night stand to just that one night if the people involved got too attached to each other. And with him working while Shane was one of the guests, the whole endeavour was not without its risks, which he preferred not to take.

But when he saw Shane at the bar again, he grinned to himself and went to prepare a special drink for him. He had noticed that the cute guy watched his own diet closely and tried to live healthy, so it was not that far off to mix him a drink out of fresh fruit.

Placing the glass in front of Shane, Daryl winked at him while he put the decoration in and said "Cheers, Shane." He turned around and left Shane to gape at the small skewer full of cherries stuck in his glass, speechless.

 


	2. Sexy Motherfucker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Shane meet again for second helpings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uploading two chapters at once, with the last one being an epilogue.

Over the next couple of days, Shane and Daryl ran into each other occasionally, but they pretended not to know the other too well. It seemed to work, since none of his co-workers had said anything to Daryl, and he made up his mind to try and get together with the good looking guy with the chisled body again.

The opportunity presented itself when both Daryl and Shane took a swim in the pool on deck at the same time.

Both admired the other's body, casting secret glances his way every once in a while, and when they toweled off, a brief talk occured between them, that might have appeared as casual to any innocent onlooker but in reality was anything but.

"Hey Shane," Daryl said as he grabbed his towel to dry himself off. "Daryl, nice to see you again. Nearly all of you, if you know what I mean." Shane smirked, casually throwing his own towel over his muscular shoulder.

"Hm, I think so, yeah. And right back atcha." The redneck leaned forward just a bit and said "Care to give me some head later tonight?" Shane's eyes widened, and he managed a nod, suddenly rendered speechless.

"Don't drool too much on the deck," Daryl snickered, winked at Shane and added that he would see him later while he turned to walk away.

In he evening, Shane walked to the bar to let Daryl know his room number. He was curious what kind of drink Daryl might mix for him, thinking back to the sexual innuendo involving a few cherries.

Daryl nodded as Shane hopped on a bar stool. "Hey Shane, what kinda drink would you like on this fine night?" "I dunno, Daryl," the dark-haired cutie gave back, a mischivious twinkle in his eyes, "why don't you surprise me?" Daryl smiled and turned away to do just that.

When he returned, he put a glass in front of Shane that looked innocent enough if one did not know the idea behind it – or had one's mind already in the gutter.

Shane's drink was being served in a tall glass, watery drops of condensation already pearling on the outside, and a wooden skewer that speared chunks of banana, interspersed with slices of other fruit so it would not be that obvious, was placed right next to the straw.

But Daryl went even further than just a symbol of a phallus, as he had added just a dash of banana juice to the otherwise darker liquid, so it swam on top of the drink.

"Cheers, Shane!" He told the gaping hottie, and turned away to serve other customers. When he looked over to Shane next time though, the guy had apparently regained his wits about him.

Once he saw Daryl looking in his direction, he lazily took a sip of his drink, using the straw – and thereby giving the top of the banana some head.

Cursing himself under his breath, Daryl thought that he had to give the guy some credit, though, since he managed to pull the whole trick off and still looked innocent while he did it.

Of course, that did nothing to diminish his arousal as he watched transfixed, hoping that none of his co-workers or other bar patrons would notice.

Shane finished his drink and waved Daryl over to tell him bye. When they shook hands and exchanged pleasantries, a little note with Shane's room number changed hands as well, and when his shift ended, Daryl went to his room for a quick shower.

Afterwards, he spent some time in front of his small wardrobe, trying to decide what to wear. He pulled on an extra tight shirt and a pair of jeans that hugged his ass just right, then grabbed his keys and was off again.

When he knocked on Shane's door, it was opened nearly instantly, and Daryl got all but pulled inside. The door fell shut behind him, and Shane pushed him against the wall, his mouth on Daryl's so fast he did not even manage to say anything in greeting first.

Daryl held on to Shane for dear life while the guy kissed the living hell out of him, and paid him back in kind, while Shane's hands roamed all over his chest and arms. Both guys moaned loudly, their cocks already hard and pressed against each other.

During a moment where they tried to get their breath back, Daryl pushed Shane away from himself. "Are you trying to dominate me, Shane?" When he got a headshake for an answer, Daryl said "Because I don't like that too much, even though I gotta admit that the welcome was hot."

And with that, Daryl walked towards Shane in a way that forced him to retreat until the back of his knees hit the bed. Before he sank down though, Daryl grasped his stubbled chin and planted another scorching kiss on his full lips, with his hands tangled up in Shane's wavy, thick hair.

Shane moaned in longing when Daryl whispered into his ear "How about that blow job then, huh? We still going for that?" Looking at Daryl with those gorgeous eyes of his, Shane nodded. "But Daryl, I hope you'll take care of me as well, right?" He put his hands on Daryl's hips and carried on. "I mean, don't get me wrong, I love it when you get all bossy and that, but I don't wanna end up having to jerk myself off."

Nodding, Daryl said "Duly noted. You get down on me now or what?" But he looked at Shane with heat in his eyes, caressing the guy's jaw with his fingers. When his thumb rubbed over Shane's lower lip, he opened his mouth and licked the digit, then slowly sucked it into his mouth, all the time looking Daryl right in the eyes as if to answer his question that way.

The bartender moaned with his eyes closing, and Shane whispered after he had removed Daryl's finger "Open your pants for me, Daryl? I would love to see you doing that..." He sank down on the bed, and Daryl was quick to comply.

He moved his hands over his chest down to his waist, from there towards the buttons of his jeans, ripping them all open in one swift movement that caused Shane's breath to stop for a moment. When Daryl's erection sprang free, Shane whispered "Oh. Going commando..."

And in an instant, his lips engulfed the head of Daryl's rock-hard cock to suck it with hollowed cheeks. He heard Daryl cursing under his breath, and he casted his eyes up to see what the bartender did.

"Oh gawd," Daryl whispered hoarsely, "don't look at me like that..." Shane smiled around Daryl's cock while the bartender's eyes closed, reveling in the feeling of Shane's hot mouth on his cock.

After a minute of just tending to the head, Shane started to lap up the pre-cum now leaking from it, while his hands moved to try and tease the bartender a little more. He held on to one of Daryl's hips, while his other hand moved under his tight shirt, searching for a nipple.

When he found it, he pinched the hardening nub a few times, eliciting a low growl from Daryl that seemed to come from somewhere deep inside the bartender's throat. Shane decided to do something else and withdrew from Daryl.

As soon as he had his attention, he leaned back a little to have some room, then he pulled his own shirt off in that way Daryl had liked, and he noticed that it worked. Daryl licked his lips while he eye-fucked Shane.

That prompted the guy to lean back even more, and he reached for his own pants, opened them painfully slow, then pushed them down to get them off – and reveal his own proud erection in the process.

"Jerk it for me?" Daryl all but whispered, and Shane grabbed his cock as soon as the words had left Daryl's lips. He stroke his own cock slowly from base to tip, moved his fingers over the leaking head in a swirling motion, spreading the pre-cum to make the bartender moan, while his other hand roamed over his chest at a leisurely pace.

Daryl watched Shane's actions with held breath, and his hand grabbed his cock almost on it's own volition. By now, his hard length was leaking as well, and he used his own pre-cum as a makeshift lube.

He and Shane had briefly talked about being tested on a regular basis, so they had that out of the way. They still used condoms but did not have to be overly careful with each other's fluids.

Daryl moaned loudly, watching mesmerised as Shane put on a show for him.

He got on the bed with him, straddled his buff body and bowed down to whisper into Shane's ear while he grasped both their cocks in his hand and began to slowly stroke them together.

"If it weren't for the stretching, I would love to turn you around right now and fuck you from behind unitl you see stars, you sexy motherfucker."

The last bit came out as a low growl, and he bit Shane's earlobe, while Shane gasped and squirmed under him.

"Daryl," he groaned, "scoot up here, a'ight? Put your gorgeous cock in my mouth and fuck it." Daryl was lightning quick to comply, and he lined his dick up with Shane's open mouth, the plump lips engulfing it like a glove.

Daryl closed his eyes in bliss, moaning loadly to the ceiling, as he tried hard not to choke Shane by accident.

The guy did an excellent job, sucking and using his tongue to make Daryl feel good, he moaned around the bartender's cock so the vibrations would add to the sensations, while he gave his own hard member a few good strokes.

"Shane," Daryl gasped, "Imma gonna blow my load." That was the only warning Shane got before Darly came hard down his throat, forcing him to swallow every last drop.

Panting, Daryl pulled out and collapsed on the bed next to Shane, who leaned over to kiss the bartender lavishly. Daryl hugged him to his broad chest and kissed him back lazily, tasting himself on Shane's tongue.

Feeling the guy's still rock hard cock against his thigh, he grabbed it and began to move his hand up and down in tender motions, still kissing Shane back with a vigor.

They rolled over on the bed, and Daryl went down on Shane to tend to his cock properly. He looked up, only to find Shane's brown eyes already looking back at himself. "You got any lube hidden somewhere, sexy?" Daryl asked, and Shane grinned.

"Sure," he said, and grabbed underneath a pillow to produce a small bottle. He threw it in Daryl's general direction, and the bartender plucked it out of the air. "You been on the team in school?" Shane asked, almost out of reflex.

Daryl laughed heartily. "Nope, I was the bullied kid nobody liked much. But I bet you've been the jock type, huh?" Shane blushed a pretty shade of red and cast his eyes down.

"Come on, Shane. It's alright, ok? Gonna make you feel real good now." Daryl promised, as he opened the bottle to squeeze a couple of drops from the liquid onto his fingers.

He nudged Shane's legs apart, and he propped his feet up, opening his legs wide for Daryl. Reaching between the former jock's muscular ass-cheeks, Daryl pressed his lubed up fingers to his tight hole, massaging it gently so he could put his fingers inside.

Shane moaned while he watched that gorgeous man work between his thighs, and soon enough, a finger went inside his tight hole, making him shiver.

He began to push his butt down on Daryl's finger, and the bartender smiled mischiviously, while he added another finger and wriggled them around, reaching for Shane's sweet spot.

He knew exactly when he found it, cause Shane went nuts with want, begging Daryl to make him come.

"I'm on it, sexy," Daryl said, and he moved up a bit to lick the pre-cum off Shane's cock while his fingers were still embedded in his tight little ass.

Daryl took Shane's cock in his mouth, sucked the head a few times, then went on to deep throat him while his fingers started an unrelenting assault on his prostate.

As a result, Shane's orgasm hit the back of Daryl's throat seconds later, and the bartender greedily swallowed it all.

While Shane layed panting on the bed, trying to regain his breath, Daryl went and used his bathroom to clean up a bit.

Back in the room, he grabbed his clothes and put them back on, then he leant down to Shane for a last kiss.

"Daryl," Shane started, but the bartender kissed him quiet. When he pulled back, he said "Shane, it's better this way, trust me on that."

Shane hugged him briefly, and Daryl let him, but got up afterwards and went out of the room to go and sleep in his own bed, the taste of Shane still on his tongue.


	3. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first cruise comes to an end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Make sure you read chapter 2 first.

When the cruise came to it's end, Shane turned up at Daryl's room on the last evening. Reluctant to let him in, Daryl leaned in the doorway, but Shane sidestepped him and went inside.

Sighing, Daryl closed the door and went after him. "I know, I know," Shane said before Daryl could say anything. "You don't wanna be committed. But that's cool. I just wanted to let you know that, when you're 'on land'," he airquoted the expression, "you can always drop by, a'ight?"

Daryl looked at him thoughtfully.

When Shane made to walk out again, Daryl stopped him. He opened his arms to signal Shane that he would like to hug him, and Shane accepted, stepping right in.

He put his own arms around Daryl in a tight embrace, while Daryl whispered in his ear. "We are not in love, Shane. We just clicked real well, but I think you need to talk to your friend, and get on with your life depending on how that talk goes."

He kissed Shane's ear, as the sexy guy nodded reluctantly, his head still pressed against Daryl's shoulder.

"Can I kiss you again?" Shane asked, looking up into Daryl's eyes. "Shane, I don't think that's..." "Ok, ok! Fine." Shane stepped back and walked towards the door.

The look on Shane's face, so utterly lost, made Daryl reconsider, and he grabbed the cute guy's impressive arm to pull him back into his arms for a last, searing hot kiss, tongue and all.

Grinning from ear to ear, Shane went on his way afterwards, and Daryl shook his head at the younger man's antics, a smile on his own face as he closed the door behind him.

It so happened that Daryl got off the ship at the same time as most of the guests the next day, and quite a few that knew him from the bar waved goodbye at him. Grinning, Daryl went over to his brother. "Merle! Didn't think you'd come to get me," he said, hugging him briefly.

"Hm," the older Dixon mumbled, seemingly looking at something behind Daryl, and he turned around to have a look as well. What he saw was Shane, waving goodbye too, and he waved right back.

"Bye Shane," he shouted over, and he called back "Bye Daryl, nice meeting ya." Watching the sexy guy's retreating back, Daryl sighed silently.

"Close call, little brother?" Merle asked, and Daryl nodded, still watching as Shane walked away. "You know," the older Dixon said thoughtfully, "the guy looks familiar somehow." Daryl turned around to look at his brother.

"He does?" "Hm, yeah. Sorry to break it to ya, little brother, but you've been messing around with a cop!" And Merle Dixon started to laugh heartily, especially as he saw the expression on Daryl's face change from slightly sad to incredulous in a matter of seconds.

The older Dixon clamped one of his broad hands down on Daryl's shoulders and said "Come on, invite your big brother to dinner, and tell me all about your first cruise trip!"

Merle's cackling laughter could still be heard when the brothers had reached his truck in the parking lot.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think, comments are much appreciated.


End file.
